


Question and Answer Period

by tonnaree



Series: Question Marks [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonnaree/pseuds/tonnaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully spends the evening with the evil<br/>voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question and Answer Period

"@#$%*&!!!!"

The profanity flew from Scully's mouth as she  
struggled with three bags of groceries and one set  
of  
keys. The struggle was short.

"Well @#$#@&* too," she added as her purchases  
scattered about the hallway. To look at her you  
wouldn't imagine such a creative blue streak coming  
from the diminutive redhead. But to look at her you  
also wouldn't necessarily know that Dana Scully was  
a  
sailor's daughter. 

"Damn Mulder anyway," she muttered, kneeling to  
re-bag her groceries. "If I worked a #$#@$# normal  
9-5 job I might have time to shop like a #$@@%$#  
normal person. But NO, not only do I get drug from  
pillar to post Mon-Fri chasing X-Files, I also end  
up  
wasting most weekends trying to make sense of his  
@#@$%*& paperwork!!" 

Scully was working up a fine head of steam now.

 

"So I find myself home alone on a perfectly  
good  
Saturday night working on HIS @#$#%*& FILES WITH NO  
@#$%*& FOOD IN THE HOUSE!!" With this thought she  
shoved the last of the food back in the bags,  
mutilating her loaf of bread and a carton of eggs in  
the process. 

"@#$#%$$@#$*@##$#!!!!!"

A door opened behing her and she whirled  
around.  
Her next door neighbor drew back with a start as  
Scully's glare found him. With her father's  
vocabulary and her mother's Irish temper, Scully  
enraged was a frightening sight to behold. Seeing  
that there was no real crisis he quitely returned to  
the safety of his own apartment.

Like a sudden summer thunder storm, her temper  
tantrum dissipated as quickly as it had begun.  
Scully  
stood up with a deep sigh. "This is not  
constructive," she thought. "I'm too tired to get  
this angry. And besides, it's not like Mulder ask  
me  
to bring those files home." **Not like you were  
working on them that hard either** Scully knew  
intellectually that everyone had conversations with  
their subconscious. It didn't mean she was  
disturbed  
or anything. She just wondered if everyone's  
subconscious was as evil as hers. The subjects it  
brought up were invariably ones she'd rather avoid.  
"I'm not in the mood for this discussion tonight,"  
she  
informed the evil voice. She scooped up her  
groceries  
once more and entered her apartment, kicking the  
door  
shut behind her.

Unfortunately her subconscious was not content  
to  
sit in the hall. It followed her in to the kitchen  
and continued to annoy her as she put things away.  
**I seem to recall we were working on something  
MUCH  
more interesting than a X-Files this evening.**  
Even  
though she was alone, Scully blushed remembering  
exactly what she was doing before she went shopping.

**What would your co-workers think if they knew the  
Ice Queen writes SMUT when she's bored?** "I prefer  
the term erotic fiction," she thought with a  
half-smile. **Ok then, erotic fiction. And what  
would  
your partner think if he knew he was the star of  
these  
little tales?** The color in Scully's cheeks went  
right from blush to blanch. **What if he knew the  
heights of literary lust he's inspired?** Scully  
shut  
the last of the cabinet doors and leaned her head  
against it. "If only it were just about lust, it  
would make things much easier." She banged her  
forehead on the door a couple of times. Then she  
grasp her temples with both hands and wondered if  
anyone ever actually died of unresolved sexual  
tension. 

"If it were just about lust I would've jumped  
him  
years ago, I'm not made of wood. If it were just  
about lust we could hump like bunnies for a couple  
of  
days and then go back to chasing flying saucers much  
more happy and relaxed. But, fool that I am, I had  
to  
go and fall in love with the green eyed bastard. So  
I  
can't act on my lust because I don't want his body  
unless his heart and soul come with it." **The body  
would be a good start!!** "Oh shut the @#$*&$ UP!" 

 

Scully had had it with her subconscious for the  
night. If it wouldn't shut up on it's own perhaps  
she  
could drug it in to submission. She opened her  
fridge  
and grabbed the half-full bottle of Baily's Irish  
Cream. "Nectar of the God's," she thought.  
"Alcohol  
and dessert all in one."

Glass in hand she wandered over to the couch.  
She took a large gulp of the Bailey's as she sank  
into  
the cushions. As it's sweet warmth began to spread  
through her weary body, she closed her eyes and  
continued her ruminations. "I can't act on my lust  
and I can't tell him I love him so here I sit with  
only my Bailey's and a evil subconscious for  
company."  
**Why can't you tell him you love him?** "Still  
there huh?" Scully took another slug from her  
glass.  
"Take that evil voice." **WHY** "Well, it's like  
this dear evil voice. What if he doesn't share my  
feelings? What if he rejects me? What if I muck up  
the most wonderful relationship I've ever had, with  
or  
without sex? I am G-Women! I can face down  
mutants,  
freaks and serial killers with a Sig Sauer and a  
steely eye. I can castrate impertinent agents with  
one icy gaze. But tell Mulder I love him?  
Sweetheart  
I ain't that brave."

Scully finsihed her drink and decided to give  
those files another look. A real look this time.  
She  
rose, turned and actually looked at her desk for the  
first time since she got home. "God, did I leave  
that  
big a mess," was her first thought. Then the bright  
yellow post-it note in the middle of her pc caught  
her  
attention. "I don't remember leaving that there,"  
was  
her second. Curious she went over to her desk and  
peered at the note. It floated there amid the  
dancing  
alien babies of her screen saver. (A birthday gift  
from Mulder, she secretly adored the silly thing.)  
It  
consisted of one word, "Yes." One word which she  
now  
realized was written in Mulder's unmistakable block  
printing. It wasn't unusual for Mulder to pop in  
unannounced, whether she was home or not. He  
ususally  
just wanted to grab a file or something and would  
leave her a note. But usually the notes weren't so  
cryptic. 

"Yes what Mulder?" Scully reached out to the  
keyboard. With her first touch the screen saver  
faded  
away and was replaced by glowing text. [Shall I  
seduce you?]

At the sight of her own words she froze like a  
deer caught in headlights. "Oh @#$#@#, Oh  
@##$%$#!!!"  
The thought, "Maybe he didn't read it," was quickly  
shut out by, "come on, we're talking about Mulder." 

**Oooh, Mulder read our little erotic vignette, I  
wonder if he liked it?** The evil voice did not  
sound  
the least bit drugged. "Oh god, don't you  
understand!  
He read it! He knows!!" **So he knows, has the  
world stopped spinning on it's axis?** "Any moment  
now." At that Scully found she could move again and  
reached for the delete button. **It's not that easy  
Dana. You can erase the evidence, but your partner  
has a photographic memory and he's for damn sure not  
going to forget this. You can delete the questions,  
but not his answer. It's the answer you have to  
deal  
with now.** "Questions?" Scully scanned the words  
she had written and random phrases jumped out at  
her.  
[Would you like to watch as I undress?]  
[Are you ready?]  
[Shall I seduce you?]

So many questions, and beneath those so many  
more  
were implied. "Do you want me? Do you need me? Do  
you love me?" She was once again drawn to the  
post-it  
note. One word, one answer. The answer she had  
longed for, "yes." "How brave," she thought.

**So, are you going to let Mulder be braver  
than  
you?** Her subconscious had just a few more things  
to  
say. **What do you do now? You've always prided  
yourself on being able to keep up with your partner.

Are you going to let him win this one?** "Maybe if  
I'm brave enough, we'll both win." Scully smiled as  
she reached for the phone.

He picked up on the first ring. "Mulder, it's  
me." She could hear the smile in his voice as he  
answered, "Scully, whatcha need?" 

"Well Mulder, I needed to ask you a question."

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Sorry this wasn't smut guys, I take what the  
> muse gives me. Also, I hope you weren't annoyed by  
> the "@#!#$%$#%$". I just felt it was more amusing  
> to  
> leave the content of Scully's obscenities up to the  
> readers imagination.


End file.
